In With the Band
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: "As soon as Riku started talking, he knew where this was going. He was a rock star, this sort of thing was normal for him. Having sex after a show was almost tradition." SoraxRiku Smut. Oneshot! R&R please


**Title: In With the Band**

**Warnings: Yaoi/language/Smut/Rating-R/Poorly written stuffs (Just in Case lol)**

**Couple: Soriku**

* * *

"Come on, Sora!"

The brunette boy laid in his bed, face down, drooling onto his favorite pillow, oblivious to the world as he slept. The knocking on his door seemed to continue forever until he finally sat up, a dazed expression clear as day on his face, and walked to the door.

"Coming," he mumbled, opening the door. He was faced with his angry brother who didn't seemed to appreciate he needed sleep. "What's up, Roxas?" He asked with a yawn.

"It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon!" Roxas growled. "Get ready!"

"For what?"

"The concert!" Roxas sighed, pushing Sora into the closet. "I've been telling you about it forever! Why the hell haven't you been getting ready?"

"Cuz… um…"

"Don't try to make excuses, Sora! Just get dressed."

The brunette stood looking at all the clothes in his closet wondering what the hell he'd wear. Roxas wrote for some kind of music magazine and always went to stuff like this, he'd get backstage passes get to talk and interview the band and the lucky sucker he got to take with him got the same treatment.

Most of the time, Roxas tried to invite Sora, but the boy always had something else to do. This time however, Sora cleared his whole schedule for this, making him take on extra work to be able to do that, making him exhausted.

But, he wanted to do this. Meeting a band and hanging out with Roxas seemed like the most fun he'd ever have, even if he had no clue what band it was! Sora chuckled to himself, finally deciding on an outfit that was comfortable and keep him warm, since it'd be night.

"Good, let's go." Roxas finally gave a small smile and led Sora out of apartment. They got into Roxas's car and he blonde pulled out of the drive way, speeding into the lanes. "Now, were do you want to eat?"

"Cant we just eat there?" Sora asked, looking out the window.

"No! It's too damn expensive!" Roxas shook his head. "Unless you're paying for yourself?"

"When have I ever done that."

"You're right, my mistake." The blonde laughed and pushed some buttons on his radio until loud music came out of the stereo. The music was warm and happy, the voice on it making Sora smile widely. Something about this music got him excited and he had no idea who was singing.

"What is this?"

"The band we're going to see." Roxas clarified. "There a Visual Kei band called Kirako. The guitarist is the man I really want an interview with… Wait! He's singing here." Roxas turned up the radio at a small solo from a clear voice, ringing throughout the car in a low tone, them the song went back to normal.

"Wow… they're good."

"The guitarist is the ticket." Roxas replied. "His name's Riku. Doesn't use his last name, believe it or not." The blonde let out a chuckle as Sora blushed. That name sounded so nice to him…

"So, we're are we eating?" Sora asked turning down the radio as Riku began to sing again.

* * *

When Roxas said Visual Kei, he meant it. For as far as Sora could see, younger kids, dressed to the t in chains, feathers, leather, lace and anything else they could get there hands on, were standing around, waiting for the band. He felt so underdressed compared to him, but happily found so was Roxas.

"I'm starting to get excited!" Sora cried happily. The crowd was so loud, he hand no choice but to talk loudly, nearly yelling.

Roxas nodded, looking towards the stage. "This is the first concert you've went with me. They all make you feel like this."

"I should have gone to the other ones!" Sora smiled wildly.

The lights dimmed low and out walked the band. The other 3 members weren't all that recognizable, all looking like the crowd with their own leather, chains, ect. But the guitar player stood out the most.

Sora's eyes widened when he saw the silver haired boy, his hair teased out, but still looked soft. He wore eye liner around his eyes, making them appear brighter and two long white band aids across his cheek. The man who sung on the CD… Riku…

He grinned at the audience, eyes catching Sora's in the small room, and began to play. The singer's own voice was lost to the brunette, his world suddenly only focused on Riku. He played so fast, his fingers looked like it was flying across the strings, his back would sometimes be pressed to the bassist and sometimes he'd sing into the lead singers mic. When he got his own solos, he blew the singer out of the water.

"He's really good." Sora mumbled into Roxas's ear. The blonde turned to him and chuckled.

"I know. They say he's been playing since he could walk, I doubt it though."

The show ended too soon for all the people in the audience, demanding more, crying out and cheering for them. But the venue wasn't the place for an encore, so sadly, no one got to hear them go back on stage.

Roxas hurriedly pulled Sora to the side door where a big man was waiting. Roxas presented his pass and the man let them threw, staring at Sora unevenly. "Those kids are going to go insane." Roxas chuckled. "I mean as soon as they get out of here. We're going to have to kill some time with the band."

"Works for me." Sora nodded excitedly. "I've never meet a band before."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Someone stopped them, a tall lean man with red hair.

"I'm press." Roxas explained, holding up his card again. "I want to talk to the guitarist, Riku."

The red head looked at them thoughtfully, eyes lingering on Sora. "What about him? He's not press."

"He's my brother. He goes in with me."

"…Sorry, one at a time."

"Let him in, Axel." The red head turned, looking at Riku, who had ditched the white band aids and stood beside him, a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "But I only want to talk to him. The reporter stays out here for now."

"What?" Roxas huffed, his arms crossed. "Are you kidding me? Why?"

"I want to talk to him." Riku pointed to the brunette who was blushing slightly, looking at Roxas confused. This wasn't how he expected this to happen, but talking to Riku didn't sound to bad. The boy looked better off the stage and closer, where he was attainable.

Sora looked at Roxas with a shrug, not wanting to pass up the opportunity. "Sorry, Roxas. I'm sure it wont be too long." Riku led Sora into a room that was a little down the hallway from where the brunette had to leave Roxas with Axel.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Sora asked as Riku shut the door behind him. "I mean… My brother was the reporter."

The room seemed to be a dressing room Riku had used before show, a mirror set up with make-up and such with a long coach stretched out to help the stars relax before show time. Besides that, the room was pretty clean and empty.

"You're cute." Riku answered simply, pushing him against the nearest wall. "And you were staring at me threw out the whole show. I'm not stupid and I know you're not naive."

Sora really wasn't. As soon as Riku started talking, he knew where this was going. He was a rock star, this sort of thing was normal for him. Having sex after a show was almost tradition. "I'm not but… I don't know if…"

Riku lightly pushed his lips against Sora's slowly, telling the boy if he really wasn't comfortable with it, it was easy to push him off. Sora didn't move, however. This chance wasn't something all that common -when was the next chance he'd get to do something like it?- and not only that but Riku was definitely hot.

Sora began to kiss back, his mind made up, arms around his neck. Riku grinned into his lips, his lips tighter and harder against the smaller boys as he slightly lifted him, leaning all his weight on the wall, wrapping his legs around his own waist.

Sora let out a surprised sound but it was muffled against Riku's lips. The long haired rock star chuckled and tilted his head, deepening their kiss.

This boy tasted so… wait… this boy? Shit, what was his name? Riku pulled away and let out his breath he'd been holding during the kiss. "Wait… what's your name?" He panted, his eyes never leaving the boys.

Sora chuckled, leaning in and kissed his neck, lightly licking it slowly up to his ear and nibbled on the lob. "Sora." He murmured into it before continuing.

Riku let out a loud groan, his fingers holding a tight grip on Sora's hips. "Fuck… Sora…" The brunette's breath hitched hearing his name said like that. It was hot beyond words. "Hmm?" Riku's voice seemed to hold a smirk. "You like that, Sora?"

"Say my name again." Sora moaned, kissing Riku's neck vigorously. He stopped just below his Adam's apple and nipped at it, sucking hard at the area. Riku repeated his name over and over, moaning it loudly into the otherwise quiet room.

The silver head boy's legs began to get very wobbly. He pulled Sora off the wall and, legs still around his waist, lead them both to the coach before sitting down and allowing Sora to straddle him. When Sora looked at him slightly confused, Riku chuckled.

"Go on, continue with what you were doing."

Sora smiled slightly, his bright innocent blue eyes looking into Riku's as if he couldn't be happier, coughing the taller man off guard. He slowly undulated his hips over the hardness of Riku's crotch, his hands tight on Riku's waist.

Riku's eyes went wide. The boy's innocent smile grew wider and he continued his motions, leaning down to kiss Riku's neck again. The rock star let his head fall back, exposing his neck to whatever Sora wanted to do with him.

"Fuck, Sora…" Riku groaned, head leaning over to moan in his ear. "You're so… fucking hot, you know that?"

Sora blushed, his words going straight to other places. He needed Riku to do something to him, as much as he liked seeing the boy moan at his touches, he needed to feel Riku better. He pulled away, still straddling him and lifted off his shirt. Riku gave an appreciative moan and leaned forward, licking the boy's stomach, moving up to lick his neck.

Sora felt tingles threw out his whole being. "Riku." He murmured.

As he said it, said boy flipped them over so Sora was beneath him, panting madly. "My turn." He chuckled, his hands working on Sora's pants. "…You wore this to a Visual Kei concert?" He was used to removing chains and zippers and having tight leather stick to the legs of his lover. This was… easier.

"I'm not all that into Visual Kei." Sora huffed. "I came because of my brother… CRAP! Roxas!" Sora sat up, looking at the door before Riku pushed him back down on the coach.

"Give me about 45 more minutes." Riku chuckled, pulling down Sora's pants, being his attention to the tent in his boxers.

"Ah!" Sora moaned out when Riku grasped him in his hands, his thumb massaging the head. "R-Riku!"

He chuckled and pulled down Sora's boxer's, looking at the boy in appreciation. "Nice…"

Sora blushed madly, sitting up, hoping to take Riku's clothes off, but of course it was way more difficult then what he'd hoped for. Riku helped him however, removing his shirt and untying his pants, which actually did tie at the front, and pulled them down, leaving him in just his own underwear.

Sora looked at him with a dark blush on his face. Riku was gorgeous, he was lean and still muscular but not enough to the point where they were bulging. He were just right.

His fingers sprawled out on his chest, felling the smooth pale skin carefully, Riku's heaving panting in his ears. Sora pushed the boy over on the coach and pulled off his underwear, his eyes looking up at him concerned. "We're gonna have to use saliva, huh?"

Riku understood what he meant immediately and nodded, eyes slightly hopeful. Sora giggled and leaned over, licking the man's hardened flesh thoroughly. As much as he wanted to completely take it in his mouth, he'd much rather have it fill him in other ways.

Riku pulled himself up, sitting back into his original position, his back against the back of the coach, feeling it would be easier on Sora if they did it this way.

Sora understood and lifted his body over him, helping Riku guild himself into his entrance. The saliva helped, but not as good as they could have hoped, it hurting Sora more then he wanted, but still took it in, shutting his eyes tightly as he sat completely on Riku.

"Um… You're… big." Sora said, slowly getting used to him.

"You're tight." Riku chuckled, his voice straining. He wasn't kidding, the smaller boy was so warm and tight, he was afraid of cumming right there. "Are you okay?"

"Um… Only slightly uncomfortable, but…" Sora rotated his hips, causing Riku to groan out loudly, hands quickly going to his hips to keep the movement going. "Ah… R-Riku…"

"Are you good yet?" He asked impatiently.

Sora could only nod, but Riku caught it, flipping him over to be in control, rotating his hips in a slow rhythm gaining momentum trust after thrust. Sora's arms tightened themselves around Riku's neck, pulling him down to kiss him passionately, finding it hard to get air into his body and keep kissing the rock star.

Riku had the same problem but kept at it, changing the angles in each of his trusts, hoping to have Sora screaming his name. Sora's hips met his thrust by instinct, focusing more on the kissing then Riku's trusts until a certain angle had him seeing stars. He let go of his lips to throw his head back.

"AH! RIKU!"

That floored the silver haired boy. Once he heard Sora's voice cry out his name, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He practically slammed into him at the same angle hoping to pry everything he could from his lips.

"Keep screaming, Sora. Call my name!"

"RIKU!" Sora yelled over and over, his fingers digging into Riku's shoulders. His eyes shut tight, feeling his end nearing.

Riku leaned down and kissed him one more, so intense it was the end of him. There orgasms both crashed down simultaneously, making it that much more intense as Sora's horse voice filled the room and Riku's loud groan ended the experience.

"S-Shit…" Riku moaned, his head falling down into Sora's neck. "You're… You're fucking amazing…"

Sora was panting heavily, hoping to regain his breath, his hands removing themselves from Riku's shoulders to his hair, burying his own face into it. "Riku…" He said softly as his breathing began to return.

Riku sighed, removing himself from he smaller boy and kissing him slowly before getting off of him. "You're brother still wants an interview, right?" He asked, finding his clothes near by and beginning to get redressed.

Sora nodded, realizing that his fantasy was over. Riku was still unattainable and he was still a face in the sea of fans. Sora grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly, hoping to be able to finish before Riku, slip out and pretend nothing happened.

Sadly, Riku got dressed first, not bothering with a shirt. He walked over to Sora and wrapped his arms around the small boy who was still trying to zip up his jeans. He nuzzled his nose into the soft skin on Sora's back and smiled.

"Please stop." Sora said, trying to pry his arms off him.

"What? Why?"

"… This is over, right?"

"I hope not!"

"What?"

Riku laughed at his surprised face and kissed him again, pulling away with a smile. "Well talk about this later. I need to get this interview done first."

He walked out of the room, waiting for Sora who followed still confused. They found Roxas still with Axel, apparently fighting about something.

"No, fuck you, Fire Crotch!" Roxas growled angrily.

"What the hell did you call me?" Axel yelled back.

Sora could stop the smile that spread across his face. Roxas looked like he was getting alone with this guy and he could soon be dating a rock star.

* * *

Love Soriku lol

Done for a request on Deviant art. She liked it so... yeah lol

I'm sorry for anything bad in advance O_O

~DurHaruZombie


End file.
